


Alyssa Is A What? (Resident Evil 7 AU)

by uswntobsessed



Category: Women’s Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Gen, Horror Styled, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswntobsessed/pseuds/uswntobsessed
Summary: Alyssa Naeher has a secret, as does her family. When Tobin messes around and makes Alyssa angry, the secret comes out. Things get even more complicated as Alyssa’s nightmares resurface tales of her past, as well as problems with her Mom that she thought she could escape. What if the only person that can stop the thing inside Alyssa isn’t on the team anymore?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the events that occur in this fanfic are directly from the game. All rights go to CapCom.

Alyssa doesn't understand why the beauty a young blonde possesses has come to affect her so much. She doesn't know if it's the thing inside of her that desires for someone with an undeniably beautiful everything, or if she is just turning into a big softie. Either reason poses as an excuse for her to accept the invitation to the girl's apartment. It's what causes her to jump on one foot towards the coat hanger that holds her leather jacket while she struggled to put on her left shoe. 

It's close to midnight, but that's usually how it is for them. Alyssa isn't a go-out and fuck-a-stranger type of person, nor is she one night stand type of person, and the beautiful blonde doesn't seem to be a one night stand person either. They talked all the time, the girl never missed a home game, they got drinks together every Friday and always ended up making out or fucking behind closed doors right after. It was serious, but not serious enough to call it 'dating'. 

Alyssa finally ties her shoe and puts on the other. She's abandoned the leather jacket and decides to keep on the black Nike tank top and white basketball shorts. They were going to come off at some point in the night anyway. With this mentality, Alyssa realizes shoes don't matter and pulls them off before flinging them behind her, not caring where they landed and decides to leave, locking her apartment door before taking the elevator down to the next floor. 

They touch mouths the moment the girl's apartment door opens. Usually, Alyssa would've built tension; it drove the blonde crazy when she would tease her and pull away at the last minute. However, Alyssa hadn't spent time with nor had she touched lips with the girl in two weeks. She was hungry, there was no denying it. It was because of this the two could only make it to the couch. 

"I’m not gonna build it up any longer," Alyssa muttered, kissing along the girl's jawline. She makes the girl moan by attaching her lips to the pulse point on her neck. Alyssa can't kiss her neck just once, but she can't keep herself from kissing the girl's lips, They're softer than any other part of her skin. 

After a few long and passionate kisses, Alyssa pulled away and kissed the blonde’s jawline. "You aren't playing fair," the blonde chuckles, as Alyssa moves down to her neck. She trails a hand down Alyssa arm to squeeze the muscular bicep that she's been working so hard on. "Let me get a shot at your neck."

Alyssa left a mark and pulled away. "Me? I’m not fair? You're the one who's a pillow princess!" Alyssa joked, leaning down to peck the blonde's lips. She was smiling widely, and the blonde laughed at Alyssa before the hunger and lust in the air brought the her back into an erotic reality. 

Alyssa, being as hungry as she was, tore off the shirt of the blonde that was beneath her toned body and trailed her lips down to an abdomen that was just as packed as her own and bit into the warm skin. The blonde quickly had a hand tangled in the long curly mess of hair that belonged to Alyssa and whimpered, pushing her face down a little further. 

To cause some suspense, Alyssa fights the movement, causing her face to land at the bottom of the girl’s stomach. “I’m everything but vulgar,” she husks, “I would never put my mouth in such a place.” Alyssa traced circles on the girls hip bones and kissed the girl’s abdomen, smirking as a moan fell from the blonde’s lips. 

“You’re annoying and you’re teasing me, and you’re everything that applies to vulgar,” the blonde replied. 

“How is that so?” Alyssa asked. She sits up and ties her hair into a bun before peeling off her own shirt. 

“Well, I can recall a lot of moments in which your mouth landed on such a sacred body part.” The blonde winks, which further brought out the monster Alyssa was. 

“Me. . . Too,” Alyssa says in between kisses on the blonde’s lips. in the Blonde’s inner thighs. Her head moved across and landed in that sacred place. She lightly began her work, and let the blonde cry out as much as she pleased, Usually she’d certify her dominance by placing a hand over the blonde’s mouth, as Alyssa had a stone cold belief that the rooms in their apartment building were made from cardboard. However, she hadn’t put her mouth in such a place in awhile, and it was pure bliss to hear the blonde underneath her moan her name. 

She had teased the blonde far too much before she actually brought pleasure. Because of this, Alyssa didn’t make the girl wait. When she was done and kissed all of these blinded curves before arriving at her lips. 

“How’s that?” She husks, biting the blondes bottom lip. 

“Devilishly amazing,” the blonde pants back, leaning up to leaving marks across Alyssa’s neck. 

Alyssa smiles, having gotten the girl to a high intensity attraction level, which made it easier for her to feed on the girl’s soul. She felt guilty about it though, for it was something between them that made her want to call it love.


	2. The Pool Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn’t love a fan fiction with Alyssa Naeher as the protagonist? After claiming revenge on Alyssa for a holloween prank, things go awry at the team bonding pool session. Matters are worsened when Alyssa finds out something bad has happened to Amanda.

It was nothing but a stupid prank. At least, that’s what Kelley and Tobin thought it would be. For Alyssa, it had somehow become something that embarrassed her. She was wet, angry, and couldn’t seem to get a grip on herself.

It went like this: Alyssa had played a dirty Halloween prank on both of them after the games against Canada. And since a team bonding pool gathering in Chicago was the perfect time to get revenge, Tobin and Kelley immediately started planning their prank as soon as Alyssa had gently told them to not push her into the pool. But as soon as they got their chance—when she had gotten up from tanning to get something to drink—they took it and she was pushed into the deeper end. Like idiots, they jumped in too, adding a second degree that considered splashing the keeper until she’d tried to chase after one of them. As Tobin laughed at Alyssa’s reaction that consisted of angrily breathing through her nose, with shoulders rising and falling as her face then grew red, Alyssa seemed to lose it.

She thus began to look at her teammates, laughing as she shivered with drenched hair. “Oh, you’re dead, Heath!” Alyssa growled, swimming across the pool.

She jumped forward and dove under water, swimming after Tobin as she sprinted away slowly. When she rose up from the water, Alyssa dove forward until the strap of her two piece top was seized in the vice grip of Alyssa’s right hand. She pulled Tobin backward and wrapped an arm around her neck, then threw Tobin underwater.

“How do you fuckin’ like it, huh?” Alyssa yelled.

Tobin tried to pry Alyssa’s fingers off of her neck, struggling as she tried to hold her breath. Some teammates were gathered pool side while others—mainly Christen and Becky—jumped in and screamed profanities at Alyssa.

“Alyssa, stop! She can’t breath!” Kelley yelled, trying her best to quickly swim over towards the event.

Christen had reached them in a few seconds and pulled at Alyssa’s arms. Underwater, Tobin tried to pry Alyssa’s fingers off of her shoulder, having enough of her breath left to pull and push Alyssa away. She was saved when Christen had abandoned the idea of pulling at her arms and instead gave Alyssa a wet slap to her left cheek. Surprised by the event, she lost her grip on Tobin in the water and had suddenly snapped out of it. With Tobin shooting up out of the water to heave in breaths and cough out maybe a gallon of water, she stares at her carnage with wide eyes.

“Alyssa, what the fuck!” Tobin shouts, “you barely went underwater but tried to fucking drown me!”

Alyssa stared helplessly at her hands and instantly felt bad but scared. It’d had been out of her control, and the angry looks Tobin was giving her and the scared look Christen wore made the matter even worse. Without giving it anymore thought, Alyssa swam over to the edge of the pool and got out, lifted herself up onto the concrete and quickly grabbed a towel, then ran back to the elevator and took it down to her floor.

Tobin calmed herself down—her anger at least—and turned her attention to Kelley, who was still standing with her mouth agape. She crossed over to her side of the pool and placed a wet hand on Kelley’s shoulder.

“Are you okay, dude?” She asked.

Kelley swallowed and looked back at the elevator. “Did—did you see that?” She whispered.

“See what?” Tobin asked,”all I saw was water.”

Kelley shook her head and pointed at the elevator. “I definitely saw something in Alyssa’s eyes . . . too weird to explain. We seriously have to go see if she’s okay because I just . . . it was weird, man!”

Kelley hoped she had been hallucinating as Tobin told her she didn’t want to talk to Alyssa for awhile. It had been one thing to watch Alyssa almost drown Tobin for no reason, but it was another to see that Alyssa had some sort of look or color in her eyes when she had done it before pulling away and realizing that she had almost tried to fucking drown her life-long friend. Kelley had even more so hoped she had been hallucinating when Tobin suggested going down to see if Alyssa was okay when team bonding was over.

 *  *  *  *  *

Alyssa stared herself down in the mirror. Her once light green eyes now had a reddish tint to them. She had opened and closed them, rubbed them, washed her face, and still they had the red tint that slowly shrank every few minutes. She leaned forward and opened her eye up again, examining it for what seemed like the thousandth time now. With anger ever so present in her system, she smacked the countertop and cursed herself, then threw open the door to the bathroom and stormed out.

“Stupid Tobin. Stupid, stupid Tobin!” She growled. She picked up the towel she’d brought down and threw it at her door. “I gave her one simple fucking direction!”

It wasn’t normal for Alyssa’s anger to be at a record high, especially after spending an intimate night with the blonde she’d grown to adore. However, Tobin and Kelley’s prank killed it, and even after Christen had slapped her and made it known to herself that she had tried to drown Tobin, Alyssa couldn’t seem to suppress the monstrous thing she had submitted to after Tobin had thrown her in. Even more so when she picked up some water and angrily chugged the entire thing down before smashing the glass into the sink.

It was this last action that made Alyssa lean back against the counter before burying her face in her hands. She took a few deep breaths and tried to relieve herself of some pressure. The first thing that came to mind was going back up to apologize, but as soon as she thought about what happened in the pool, she wanted to blow up again.

As Alyssa went to walk back to her room, her phone buzzed on the coffee table in her living room. Expecting the worst, Alyssa trudged out of the kitchen and towards the buzzing. It wasn’t a text from Tobin or Christen, as she expected it would be, and it wasn’t from her friend downstairs. It was from Abby.

_Hey, I’ve been texting Amanda for a week now and she hasn’t responded since Monday. What is going on? Has she texted you?_

Alyssa furrowed her eyebrows and re-read the text. It then quickly occurred to her that she hadn’t been able to reach Amanda for a week, either.

_I don’t know, honestly. Abby, are you trying to prank me or something?_

Hoping that Amanda would’ve maybe sent an email or an Instagram DM to her at sometime during the week, Alyssa quickly checked all of her social media before going to her emails.

_That would be a sick and horrible prank, Alyssa. Especially on you._

Digging deep into each folder, Alyssa slid the message up and continued to search thoroughly, knowing that there wasn’t going to be any emails.

Her anger was soon replaced with frustration and a little bit of fear as she searched her inbox and found nothing. She quickly skimmed through her trash folder and many other before stumbling upon an email from Amanda in her spam folder, without a subject and without a message, from that Thursday. She felt a small amount of panic arise in her chest as she saw one small video file. Had she told Abby there was such a thing, more panic would be added into the equation and neither of them would think logically, which would cause more trouble. However, Alyssa started to have trouble doing so anyway.

So, with a skeptical mindset, Alyssa hit play.

Amanda’s face, suddenly distressed and fearful, popped up on the screen. “Lyss . . .” she breathed out, “you were right. I thought visiting for just a few days would be okay. I shouldn’t have but—“

Alyssa slowly slid to the edge of the couch and stared at the screen as Amanda began to look around her dark surroundings.

“All I can say is that if you get this . . . Stay . . . Away!”

Alyssa’s pulse quickened when the screen went dark, she frantically stood up and paced around the room. When she ran back to the bathroom and looked herself in the eyes, the green in them was completely gone, replaced by the scarlet red that had begun to grow that morning. It explained why Alyssa had suddenly gotten more hungry for things she thought she’d pushed away when she had moved out of her home to Penn State. She couldn’t process it all for too long, as both Kelley and Tobin had already stomped into Alyssa’s apartment.

“Alyssa Naeher!” Tobin yelled, “get your ass out here, now!”

“Y-yeah! Right now!” Kelley yelled.

Alyssa quickly closed the bathroom door and locked it, then immediately turned on the shower, hoping it was enough to fool the two of them. Before she spoke, Alyssa cleared her throat and prayed that her voice stayed the same.

“Y-yes?” She yelled back.

Alyssa leaned back against the bathroom counter and cursed. Her voice cracked and sounded more manly than it should’ve.

“You just tried to drown me, and instead of apologizing, you’re getting in the shower?” Tobin shouted back, stomping towards the bathroom door. “Are you serious?”

The harsh tone flipped Alyssa’s switch back on, and with the tired eyes and changing voice, one more angry shout would push her over the edge again. Alyssa didn’t answer though, and instead held herself back.

“Well, I’m sorry,” Alyssa said quickly.

Knowing that she wasn’t going to be able to keep them out, Alyssa abandoned plan A and turned off the shower.

“Say it sincerely, because that sound like a thing the mildly sarcastic Alyssa would say,” Tobin remarked.

Alyssa rolled her eyes and breathed out loudly. “Fuck. Off. If you don’t like it, then go cry to Christen!” Alyssa shouted.

The new voice range Alyssa possessed had now totally been processed, and Tobin and Kelley shared a look of confusion. All anger had been lost.

“Lyss, are you okay?” Kelley asked, softly.

Alyssa passed the mirror without looking, hoping that the red had gone away. Though her anger still boiled hot, and though she felt a little hungry at that point, she kept herself composed and slowly unlocked the bathroom door.

“I’m fine,” she spoke, looking up at the two.

The color out of both Kelley and Tobin’s face drained as they saw the glowing red eyes and heard the deep voice that Alyssa now possessed. They grabbed each other and began to scream, while Kelley was the first to stumble backward and run towards Alyssa’s door, Tobin following.

Alyssa stood there idly, knowing she had turned. She wasn’t going to snack on her friends, believe it or not, but she was hungry enough to eat _someone’s_ soul  

Tobin and Kelley slammed the door behind them and ran down the hallway of the apartment building towards the stairs, still screaming. They managed to not look behind them, both somehow believing that Alyssa had followed.

As the two of them scaled down the stairs in only a few seconds, Kelley bursted trough and shouted.

“Help, our goalkeeper’s a fucking demon!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really suck at pulling stories out of my brain when I imagine them more as movies. I don’t expect any of my fellow fandom members to know this game, but it is very interesting and I will try my best to make it very real and understandable for you. Happy Holidays!! 
> 
> P.s.— Alyssa Naeher is a silent cinnamon roll and I love her. I do not believe she is a demon or anything. She is my queen and she will always be my queen


End file.
